This invention relates to methods of analytical chemistry and biochemistry that are used to determine the presence and amount of specific substances from a variety of sources. For example, in some instances, a specific protein molecule with catalytic properties, such as an enzyme, can be used for the determination of glucose, a simple sugar. Using the enzyme glucose oxidase, glucose is converted to gluconic acid and hydrogen peroxide quantitatively. The amount of hydrogen peroxide generated is then measured directly or is coupled to other quantitative methods for its determination. A variety of enzyme based analytical methods are well known and are described in the general literature.
Also of value is the use of immuno-chemical methods. Because of their specificity, antibodies can be made to a large variety of substances. These antibodies are able to bind specifically to those substances, termed antigens. This antigen-antibody binding reaction can then be used to test for the presence of that specific analyte in various samples suspected of containing the analyte.
This basic immunological procedure forms the basis for radioimmunoassay, enzyme immunoassay, fluorescence immunoassay and similar techniques.
It would be desirable to provide a device that can be used in various analytical procedures based on the thermometric responses of pyroelectric materials, where a control or reference determination can be made within the same apparatus that is used for the sample determination, improving upon the assurance that the conditions for both the sample and the control are otherwise identical and thus improving upon the accuracy of the particular determination.